His Assistant
by I-Love-Austin-and-Ally-Stories
Summary: Ally is- well used to be a model when she got fired. Then her best friend apply a job for her a Austin Moon's new assistant. Austin is a cold hearted, arrogant, self-centered, and cocky man, and also a player. That is until Ally became his Assistant. Everything changes. Will he change his attitude or not?
1. Chapter 1

"Ok what does it say?" I ask my best friend Maeva nervously while biting my nails.

"Wait… It says that… "She scrolls down on my laptop and exclaims "YOU GOT THE JOB COUNGRADULATIONS ALLY-BEAR" She hugs me. I was too excited that I couldn't even hug her back.

"Seriously? I can't believe it." I ask/said in disbelief. She let go of me and said,

"Believe it babe it is true." I laugh and hug her again.

If you guys are confused let me tell you. Three weeks ago I got fired at my job as a model because my boss son tried to get in my pants and I didn't want him to. I slapped him and when I did my boss came in. He asked me why I slapped his son. I told him that his son was trying to get into my pants but his son denied it saying I slapped him for no reason. My boss believes everything his son tells him. So he believed what his son told him and he fired me.

And two days later Maeva, a.k.a my best friend since kindergarten, told me that CEO Austin Moon, Moon Corp owner, wants a new assistant. Maeva thought that I should apply for it but I didn't want to. I heard on TV and read in magazines that he's a cruel, cocky and arrogant man. He's a total player. I do not want to get involve.

"So should we go and celebrate?" I ask her. She shook her head no and I look at her confusedly.

"You start your new job tomorrow and we need to buy you business clothes" she said sternly. Here's the thing about Maeva. She is the craziest, funniest, fashionable, sweet and caring best friends you can ever ask for. But she can be serous when it comes to business and if you ever and I mean ever get on her bad side. She will rip you apart, literally.

Oh How rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. Hi! I'm Allyssa Mary Dawson, but everybody call me Ally. I'm 26 years old. I'm a model- well actually use to be a model. And now I'm working as Austin Moon's assistant.

I groan and said, "Fine."

She claps her hands and said, "Yay! Now let's go" She grab my arm, my purse and hers too and ran out of my house, not before locking my door, to my Bentley Mulsanne car. **(It's an expensive car if you didn't know)**

* * *

Five hours later we were done shopping. I had a lot of bags. Maeva and I collapsed on my couch.

"I'm exhausted and my feet are killing me" She said as she takes off her heels. We wore heels since we were going to a five-star mall.

"You're telling me." I said tiredly while rubbing my sleepy eyes. I get up and said, "You can stay. You look way too tired to drive" I tell Maeva. But she was already asleep. I chuckle and went to my big bedroom.

When I got there I took off my clothes and took a cold shower since it is a hot night. Then I put on a tank top, booty shorts (I have a lot of them since I am a model.) and I put my brown hair with ombre tips on a messy bun.

I went to bed and couldn't help but think how my first day as Austin Moon's new assistant will be.

* * *

I woke up the next morning at 8 because I have to be at Moon Corp at 9:30 ish. I get off my bed and went downstairs to make breakfast for Maeva and I, but when I went to my living room she wasn't there but I saw a note I pick it up from my coffee table and read it.

_Hey Alls,_

_Sorry I didn't say goodbye. My boss called and told me that I had to come to the office on my DAY OFF. Anyway text me when you get back from work. Mwah._

I laugh and threw it away when I was done reading it. I went to my spacious kitchen and make myself breakfast. When I was done I cleaned the dishes and kitchen and went o my room to get ready.

I took a shower and washed my hair and when I was done I put on my bathroom robe and put a towel on my hair so it would dry faster so when I'm gonna blow dry it, it won't take much time. I think.

I went to my walk in closet and look for clothes. I pick out a white Pearl-Embellished Cropped T-Shirt, purple circular dance skirt that shows my creamy legs, black platforms, roque handbags. **(Outfit in my bio)**

I put them on and when I was done I blow dried my hair and curled it. I put on a minimum amount of make up with lip gloss. I look at my phone to see that it was 9:05.

"Oh shit" I mumble. I take my bag and ran out of my house to the garage. I went inside my car and drive off.

* * *

I park my car on the parking lot when I arrived at Moon Corp. My mouth hanged wide open at the sight. It was a huuuge building made of glass? I don't know but there are glasses everywhere. I walk inside with my heels clicking on the floor. I stop at the receptionist's desk and ask politely.

"Hello"

The receptionist look up, she look like she's on her mid forties, and smile, "Hi honey"

"Uhm… I got a email yesterday saying that I'm Austin Moon's new assistant and that today is my first day so…" I said/trail.

"Oh yes! That's right. You're Ally Dawson, Mr. Moon's new assistant. Wait a sec sweetheart" She take the cordless phone and after a few seconds she said, "Mr. Moon Mrs. Dawson is here… Ok… Bye." She puts the phone down gets up and then said, "Please follow me"

I follow her to a door which I'm guessing is Mr. Moon's office. I tightly hold my folder on my arms when a deep voice inside the room said,

"Come in"

The lady opens the door and it reveals a really spacious office. Wow! Was the only word I could think of right now.

"Mr. Moon, Here's Miss Dawson". I stop looking around the room and my eyes lands on someone else's eyes. They are brown mixed with green, and a hint of gold.

"You can go now Miss Valentine" He said to the lady as he continues writing. I look at Miss Valentine and smile at her as she close the door. I turn to look at Mr. Moon when I see that he was already looking at me. I look down at the floor so he won't see me blushing. "Miss Dawson please take a seat" he points at the chair in front of his desk. I slowly walk to the chair and sit down. I look at him and see him leaning back on his chair with his arms crossed. "Miss Dawson. Is it?" He asks me still looking at me.

I nod and said "Yes"

He lean forward and whisper huskily, "Get ready for hell".

I gulp.

* * *

**A/N:** A new story. This story is three pages long and it's based on **'The Assistant"** but it's different. Anyway reviews are really cool. If you guys go on **Wattpad** it will be there except it's **'I'm The Billionaire's New Assistant".**


	2. Chapter 2

**PREVIOUSLY ON 'HIS ASSISTANT'**

"_You can go now Miss Valentine" He said to the lady as he continues writing. I look at Miss Valentine and smile at her as she close the door. I turn to look at Mr. Moon when I see that he was already looking at me. I look down at the floor so he won't see me blushing. "Miss Dawson please take a seat" he points at the chair in front of his desk. I slowly walk to the chair and sit down. I look at him and see him leaning back on his chair with his arms crossed. "Miss Dawson. Is it?" He asks me still looking at me._

_I nod and said "Yes"_

_He lean forward and whisper huskily, "Get ready for hell". _

_I gulp. _

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

Ugh! It's 10:30 pm and I was supposed to be home **two hours ago**. Austin wasn't kidding when he said he that I should get ready for hell because **this is hell**. He made write some stupid letter for a company and when I gave it to him to check. He told me it's not well written. He made me write it like five more times. FIVE FREAKING TIMES! I wanted to type it but nooo he told me to write it because my fingers needed some exercise. Like seriously. What kind of boss do that?

I know hate is a strong word but I official hate him now. Right now I'm in my office- oh speaking of my office. I never had such a beautiful office like this one. The furnitures in the office have a dark color and I have a big glass window. Yay! The only thing I don't hate about this job is my office. And he pays very well. $20,000 per month, how cool is that.

I keep on dozing off every now and then. Every-

"Ehem" Someone clears their throat behind me. I spun my chair around to see Austin standing at my office door, arms crossed over his very muscular chest, eyebrow raise, and a you-better-tell-me-what-you-think-you're-doing look. I quickly get up off my chair and take the notebook. Thank God I was done writing them. I walk toward him and gave them to him.

"I'm done" I said as he takes the papers from me roughly. Ouch!

"Whatever" He mumbles as he walks away. What the duck? Isn't he going to tell me to go home?

"Wait Aust- I mean Mr. Moon. Can I go home?" I ask while walking next to him.

"No. I have things for you to do. Come into my office." He said fatly as we walk to his office. I look at him in disbelief as he flips the pages in the notebook. What! Is he kidding me? "No I'm not kidding you" he said as he looks down at me. Was I thinking out loud? "Yes"

"Okay you're being creepy right now" I said while putting my hand up. He laughs and I couldn't help but think that his laugh he's great.

Damn it Ally stop it. He's your boss.

"Yeah a hot one." I said out loud without realizing it. I quickly put my hands on my mouth. Austin was still looking at me but he has he's eyebrow raise, again.

"Who's hot?" He asks me with a smirk on his face as he open his office door for me to enter first. I blush.

"Nobody" I said as I turn around. But I wished I never did, because when I did Austin's face was centimeters away from mine. I gulp and shuttered, "H-Hi"

"Hi" he whispers huskily as he put his hands on my hips. He started leaning in and I find myself leaning in too. I close my eyes a little bit and I wait for his lips to me meet mine but it never happened. I took a peek and see Austin standing with a smirk on his face. I fully open my eyes and look down at the floor blushing madly. He claps his hands and said, "Well you can go home now Mrs. Dawson it's almost midnight. And you will start working again tomorrow at 9 so good night" he takes his bag and left me in his office all by myself.

What just happened?

* * *

The next morning I woke up and went to work. When I was going to my office every one who sees me will greet me.

"Morning Miss Dawson"

"Wow Miss Dawson, loving these trousers"

"Looking good" and blah blah blah. I smile at all of them and thanked them.

I was walking to my office when Ian, a cute brunette employee, came up to me. "Hey Ally. How are you" He said smiling at down at me.

"Hey Ian, I'm good" I reply as I open my office door. "So what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Oh Mr. Moon wants you in his office right now" With that he left. Ugh! What does he want? After what happened yesterday I don't think I can face him today.

I put down my designed purse, take my clipboard and walk to Aust- I mean Mr. Moon's office. When I arrived to his office I knocked on the door and wait for him to yell 'come in'.

The door open revealing a red-haired girl fixing her hair as she get out of Austin's office limping. My mouth hangs wide open. Is that what he do when he work?

"Ms Dawson come in. I have been expecting you." Austin said. I slowly walk in his office while looking at the floor. "Why are you looking at the floor?"

"I don't know" I said looking everywhere in the room but his face.

I hear footsteps and I feel him standing next to me. "Look at me." He said in a demanding voice. I didn't do as he says. "I SAID 'LOOK AT ME'" I whimper just a tiny bit and slowly look at him. His hair is all messed up and there is red lipstick on the corner of his mouth. I stay silent and I think the whole floor where his office is on is quiet too, everybody stop talking. The only thing I hear is a phone ringing on the other side of the door. "Good" He said as he walks away from me.

"Why did you call me here if you only wanted to yell at me?" I ask in a small voice.

"I didn't call you to yell at you. I called you because you and I are going at a movie premiere tonight" He said fatly.

What? "Why me? Couldn't you take that red girl you were fucking the shit out of?"

He turns to face me and glares hard at me and glare back. "Because I want you to. You're getting out early today. You can get out at six today and I'll pick you up at 8." With that he open a door, I've seen many times every time I come in here, and went inside. I sigh and went back to my office.

Tonight is gonna be a hell of a night.

* * *

**A/N:** To me this chapter was pretty crappy. I wanna say thank you for all the amazing reviews this story got. Thank you. And what do you guys think will happen next? There's gonna be some drama, and a REALLY possessive Austin in the next chapter.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I was supposed to update yesterday but I didn't. Sorry but here's a new chapter for you guys.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I left the building around 6:15 to go home, since Austin told me to leave early. A part of me wanted me to go to his office and say bye but another part of me didn't want to.

I was walking to the parking lot when I see Ian standing in front of a pretty good looking car looking trough his phone. I smile. Ian is a really nice guy, he's not muscular and handsome like Austin but I think he's pretty cute. I walk toward him

"Hey Ian." I greeted him as I stand next to him. He looks up from his phone. When he sees me he smiles.

"Hey Ally" He hugs me. Oh my god!

"So are you living now?" I ask him.

"Yeah. I'm going to a meeting for Mr. Moon since he's going to a movie premiere." He said.

My eyes widen. "Oh my god I have to go. Bye" I totally forgot that I was Austin's date to the movie premiere. I ran to my car. I look at Ian and see him with a puzzled look on his face.

* * *

When I got home I went to take a twenty minute shower, but I think I took a shorter one. When I was done I search for a fancy dress to wear since there's gonna be a lot of celebrities and were going to the red carpet. Not that it's my first time going to the red carpet. I've been to the red carpet a million times. Well not a million times but you know what I mean right? How about I shut up and look for a dress to wear?

I pick out a red Issa London Gathered Crepe Gown, black Suede & Gold Mirror Leather Platform Sandals, black, white and red skull clutch, diamonds jewelry, nude eye shadow with a lot of mascara, glossy red lipstick; I curl my brown/ombre hair and put it in a cute bun. I look at myself in my hub floor mirror and I must say I look pretty darn good. I hope Austin think so too. _Damn it Ally. Shut the hell up. You don't like him and he doesn't like you so shut you little mouth. _**(Ally's outfit in my bio)**

I was fixing my hair a little bit when my doorbell rings. It must be Austin. I thought. I went downstairs to my big living room to open the entrée door. I open the door and see a smiley Maeva instead of Austin.

"Oh." I said disappointedly. Her smile drop.

"Well good job at making me feel welcome girl." She teases. I smile and said.

"Sorry Mae. I just thought that you were Austin"

"Austin as in Austin Moon you boss. And why in the world are looking so fancy?" She asks in one breath as she looks at me up and down.

"Okay breathe" I tell her as I put my hand on her arms.

"Okay" She breathes in and out. "Now tell me where you're going" she said as she walks in.

I follow her and said. "Well. I'm sorry for not calling you for two days. And the reason why I'm looking so fancy is because I'm Austin's date for a movie premiere we're going to." I tell her.

Her eyes widen, 'Y-You're Austin Moon's d-date?"

"Um… Yeah"

"Damn you're so lucky. A bunch of girls are dying to be his date." She said.

"Yeah I-" I was cut off by the door bell. "That Austin" her eyes widen again and she quickly fixes her hair. I laugh at her. I was about to go open the door when she stopped me.

"Wait. I'll go open the door and you go upstairs. When I call your name you come down okay?"

I look at her in disbelief and said, "Seriously?"

She wave me off said, "Go" I obeyed and walk up the stairs rapidly. I hear the front door open. "Hey Mr. Moon how are you?" Maeva asks Austin.

I heard him chuckle, "Please call me Austin. Mr. Moon is my father."

"Oh. Well Austin. Ally will be down in a sec. ALLY!" She yells the last part. Damn that girl is loud.

I take my clutch and dramatically walk down the stairs. When I was in front of Austin I look up at him and see him wearing suits like usual. He look pretty handsome like usual.

"Wow Alls. You look beautiful." He said. I blush.

"Thank you." I reply as we look at each other's eyes. Someone clears their throat and I look to see Maeva looking at us with a smirk on her face.

"Well looks like we have to go." Austin said as we link arms.

"Well bye and don't worry Alls I will close the house for ya" Maeva said as she wave frantically at us. I laugh at her behavior and Austin open the limo's door for me and then he went on the other side to sit down.

As he sit down he said, "You know you look very familiar but I don't know where I've seen you before."

I look at him and said, "Well looks like you have to find out who I am. Well you know who I am I'm you assistant. But you know what I mean right?"

He chuckles and said, "Yeah I do"

* * *

After that the limo went to a complete silence. When we arrived at the red carpet there were a lot of paparazzi, fans, and celebrities like usual. The chauffeur was about to open my door but Austin beat him to it. He opens my door for me. Then put his arm around my waist. I felt this little spark but I decided to ignore it.

There were paparazzi asking if Austin and I are now a 'thing'. But we ignored them. After taking a bunch of pictures with fans, and some celebrities we went inside since they said that the movie was about to start.

Throughout the movie Austin held my hand or sometimes caresses it. I would blush or smile. Or sometimes giggle when he pinches my palm. He would chuckle.

When the movie premiere was over we went to an after party. At the after party some guys or should I say _older _guys would smile seductively at me. I would roll my eyes in disgust or Austin would growl at them to back off.

* * *

It was around eleven at night when Austin went to talk to a group of young men. He said he had met them when they were in college and he hasn't seen them since graduation. He wanted me to come but I told him no.

I was drinking my wine when a brunette guy with green eyes came up to me. He put his hands on my waist and started sniffing me. Ok two words. The. Hell.

I try to get away from him but he wouldn't let me go.

"What do you think you're doing touching _my_ girl?" An angry voice said behind us loudly. Everything stops. The music, the people talking, everything.

I look behind me and see an angry Austin looking at us with his hands clenched.

Uh Oh. That guy is in big trouble.

* * *

**A/N:** I can't believe that this story got 26 reviews for only two chapters. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you. And uh oh. Whoever that guy is, is in big trouble because nobody messes with Austin's girl LOL.

Anyway don't forget **to review.**

**You guys should check out Ally's dress in my profile. It's really pretty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Omg! The previous chapter got **21 reviews.** I wanna say **thank you soooo much.** You guys don't know how happy you make me every time I look at the reviews to see you guys writing how good of a writer I am or how good the story is. **A million thank you.** I love you all. **You guys are freaking amazing.**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I'm gonna ask you one more time Elliot. 'What do you think you're doing touching my girl' "Austin asks the guy whose name I just find out is Elliot.

The 'Elliot' guy moves his hands from my wait to my hips. "Ah Austin! Haven't seen you in a while." He said.

Austin move a bit toward Elliot and I. Elliot stay were he's still standing. I look at his face and I could see that he's not scared of Austin.

The people around us started murmuring to each other. "I'm gonna ask you and I'm gonna ask you nicely. Let. Her. Go." Austin said through gritted teeth.

Elliot chuckle and said, "Why do you care so much huh? She's just your stupid assistant."

I look up at him- since he was taller than me but not as tall as Austin- with my mouth hang open, "You do know I can hear you and that I'm standing right in front of you right?"

He looks down at me and said, "I know" then he kiss my forehead. Ok. THE FUDGE!

"Ok that's it" I heard Austin said before I find myself on the floor and seeing Austin beating the fudge out of Elliot. Some people around us gasps and others shriek.

My eyes widen. "Austin! Stop it!" I yell as I get up from the floor. Two guys came out of nowhere and took Austin off of Elliot. When I look at Elliot I gasp. His face was red. There is blood coming out of his nose. He has a black eye and his cheeks are red as tomatoes. Not really but you know what I mean right?

"Oh my god Austin why did you do that?" I ask him.

"Because he was touching what is mine. And nobody touches what's mine" He said angrily.

I groan and run my hands through my face. I don't care if my make up smear on my face. "Would you stop saying that? I am not yours and I will never be yours okay?" I tell him angrily.

Who the fudge does he think he is saying that his. For goodness sick I'm a _person_ not an object. I am not a property.

"Yeah she's not." Elliot said. Austin glare at him and he smirk.

"Okay everybody. The party's over" A bold old man wearing a gray suit said. Then everybody started leaving.

I look at Elliot and see two ladies cleaning his face. Then I look at Austin angrily. "I wanna go home"

He sighs and take my hand. I harshly take it away from his and stated walking toward the exit. Bad idea, next thing I know my back was on the wall and my face was centimeters way from Austin's face. I gulp

"Don't you dare walk away from me or disobey me you hear me?" He said in my ear harshly as he wraps his fingers on my wrist. I nodded and whimper a little since his fingers were tightly wrap around my wrist. "Good. Now let's go." He takes my hand and I let him.

We went outside and we were again bombarded with paparazzi asking us questions about what happened inside. We ignored them and went to the limo.

When we were inside I didn't look at Austin but I can feel him staring at me. "Come on say something." I ignore him and look at my hands on my lap. I gasp. There are red finger prints on my wrist. "What? what's wrong?" He asks with a concern voice. I shake my head and look at the window. "Seriously Ally?" I ignore him again. "Oh. So we're having the silent treatment now aren't we? Well two can play this game" That was the last thing I heard from him for the rest of the ride. Then it started raining.

* * *

20 minutes later we were in front of my house. I said a quick goodbye and leaped out of the limo so I won't get wet, but mostly to get away from Austin. I heard Austin calling my name but I didn't turn back. I unzip my clutch to take out my keys to open the door when find no keys. Oh no! I didn't lose my keys did I?

I turn around to see Austin's limo still there. I dumbly ring my bell but nothing. I mean come on. I'm the only one living here.

Then I heard a door slam shut. "Is everything okay here?" Austin asks as he walk toward me while rubbing his hands because it was a little cold outside.

"No I- I t-think I lost my k-k-keys" I said to him while shivering.

"Here" He take off his suit jacket and put it on my shoulders. His scent then filled my nostrils. Ah smell so good!

"I'm gonna call Maeva to pick me up so I can stay at her house for the night" I said as I take out my phone.

"Noooo" Austin yells as he takes my phone out of my hand and throws it away. I look at him with my eyes and mouth wide open. The fudge is wrong with that dude. "No. You're coming home with me and that's final." With that he carry me to the limo. When we were in the limo he put me on his lap and told the chauffeur to drive to his house fast.

This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

**A/N:** **Don't forget to review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Hey guys thank you for the reviews, they're amazing and I wanna say to **Mrs. Anonymous** that **yes I wanna know who you are.** **Pm me Mrs. Anonymous. **

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

When we arrived at Austin's house I wasn't surprise by the size since he is filthy rich. Austin held my hands for the whole ride. Every time I would try to move he would hold me tighter.

Austin gets out of the limo and then opens my door for me. He takes my hand, again and drags me to the house. Not only the outside of the house is beautiful but the inside is way beautiful than outside.

The house look clean and well decorated. We stop in a large room, which I'm guessing is the living room. Because there are couches, TV and all of the stuff there is in a living room.

Austin put his keys on a coffee table and turn to face me." So make yourself comfortable while I go and fetch you some clothes to wear." With that he was out of the room.

I look around the room to see pictures of Austin wearing suits and there was this one who catches my eyes. It was a photo of Austin wearing nothing but his undies. Hehehe you got it? I said undies instead of underwear. Anyway, he is seating on a bed, he's biting his bottom lip. His right hand is behind his head while his left hand stays on his you know what.

I can't believe I'm saying this but he looks sexy on this photo. Oh my god! How come I didn't notice that? He has six freaking packs. He-

"Are you enjoying my hot photo?" A voice ask behind me. I jump and spun around to see Austin leaning on the living room door with an amuse look on his face.

"I- I. Yes" I shuttered as I look at him.

He chuckles and he walk toward me and give me the clothes. I look at them and see a sweat pants, and a tank top. I raise an eyebrow as I look at the tank top.

"Its my sister's"

"You have a sister?"

He runs his hands through his hair. Man! "Look enough talking about my sister and let's go to bed" He said tiredly.

"Um where's the bathroom?"

He sigh deeply and then told me to follow him. We stop in front of a door and he opened it for me to see. I thank him, went inside the bathroom and closed the door on his face.

The bathroom is a spacious one and well-appointed. I strip off my dress and put on the clothes Austin gave me and take my hair out of the bun and let it down. When I was done I folded my dress kinda neatly and take my shoes and get out of the bathroom. When I was out of the bathroom I see Austin seating on the floor, sleeping. He looks cute. I was about to take a pic when I remember that Austin broke my phone. Ugh!

I bent down and shake his shoulder, "Austin" Nothing. "Austin" Again nothing. Then I did something without thinking first. I kiss his cheek but Austin turns around and I kissed his lips instead. My eyes widen and I back away quickly. Austin looks at me and smirk.

"Gotcha" He said still smirking.

"I wanna go to bed" I said sternly.

"Whatever" he gets up and I follow him. He stops in front of a door. "This is my room."

I look at him. "Great. Now where am I gonna sleep?"

He looks at me like I have two heads. "In my room" He said in a duh tone.

"WHAT!" I screech.

"What is there a problem?" He asks with a glare. I'm not gonna fall for this.

"Yes there is. You're my boss and I'm not gonna share the same bed with you. It's a no no." I said sternly as I put my folded dress, heels, and clutch on a chair by his bedroom door.

"You ask for it then." He mumbles. With that I was being carried and thrown on Austin really soft bed. Ah! The sheets smell like blossoms. Snap out of it Ally!

I sit up on the bed and said, "No I don't want to. Either I sleep here on your bed and you sleep somewhere else or I can just go sleep in another room."

He shakes his head and takes a towel and walks toward a door and went in. Seconds later I heard the shower. Well I guess he's gonna take a shower then.

I look around the room and see that it's a pretty good looking one. As I was looking around I a remote and I took it and turn on the TV in Austin's room. I was watching 'Vampire Diaries' when I fell asleep.

Minutes pass then I heard the TV turned off and I felt the bed move a little.

Something soft and hot touches my forehead then I heard a faint. "Night Ally." And a door slam shut.

* * *

The next morning I wake to find no Austin next to me. Then I did a happy dance in my head. But for some unknown reason I was kinda sad because he wasn't next to me.

I take the covers off of me and went to Austin's bathroom. I saw a non-use brush and brush my teeth then I washed my face. When I was done I went downstairs to the living room.

When I got there I found no Austin. Uhm! Maybe he went to work.

"Miss Dawson you're awake. Mr. Moon is waiting for you in the dining room." A chubby and bold man wearing a suit said.

"Oh thank you but where is he?" I ask.

"Right, follow me" He open the door for me and show me where the dining room is. "Mr. Moon, Miss Ally is here"

Austin turns around and walks toward me. "Ally! My beautiful Ally. You're awake." He then kisses both of my cheeks. Wow! Oh my god! I can't believe it! He- "Thank you Delewique. You can leave now" Delewique nod and left. "Sit down Alls" Austin said as he pull out a chair for me. Okayyy.

I look at him and ask, "Are you okay?"

He look at me weirdly and said, "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"I don't know, maybe it's because you're acting all nice and stuff."

"Okay. Enough talking and more eating" With that we spent the rest of the morning talking about work.

"Wow I'm full." I said as I take a seat next to him on the couch.

"Yeah me too."

I look over at the clock and see that it's 12am. Oh my! "Well I have to go Mr. Moon. Maeva might be worry about me"

"You know you can call me Austin when were not working." He said softly.

"Ok. Mr. Mo- I mean Austin. I have to go home before Maeva calls the police." I said as I get up.

"Wait" He gets up and opens a cabinet. "Here" He hands me my house and car keys.

I'm gonna kill him!

* * *

**A/N:** Whoohoo! What did you guys think? And oh my god! Austin was the one who hid Ally's keys.

Don't forget to **REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally's P.O.V**

After I kicked and hit Austin with pillows I finally went home. When I got home I saw a furious Maeva seating on my couch. I nervously laugh as I walk up to her.

"Where were you Missy? I've been calling you since last night but I couldn't reach you. You have a lot of explaining to do." She said sternly as she put her hands on her hips.

I sigh and said, "Can I go and take a shower first? Because I really need one."

She rolls her bright blue eyes at me and said, "Fine but hurry." then she takes out her phone and went to the kitchen. I laugh softly and went upstairs to my room.

When I got upstairs I look at myself in the mirror to see me still wearing Austin's clothes. How come Maeva didn't notice? And she notices everything. Whatever! I stripped off my clothes and take a cold shower. It's like 90 something degrees outside.

When I was done showering I dry myself and put on deodorant, lotion and all that stuff. And when I was done I put my bath robe on and search out for clothes. I pick out a camouflage tank top, black ripped low skinny jeans, black converse and a couture bracelet that says 'LOVE'. When I was done putting my clothes I sat on my vanity to do my make up. I put on light eye shadow with a lot of mascara then I put nude lipstick.

I stand up and look at myself. "I look good" I take my keys, wallet, and phone than went downstairs. When I arrived downstairs, I see Maeva seating on the couch doing god knows what. "Hey Mae" She look up and she was about to say something but I beat her to it. "Before you say anything how about we go out for lunch. My treat though."

She stands up and said, "Ok but you better te-"

"Yes ill tell you everything in the car" With that I close the door and we went to my car. We went to Best La Cruces for lunch. We ordered our food and I told her everything while we were eating. I told her how Austin punched that guy called Elliot because he was touching 'his girl'. Maeva squealed when I told her that. Then I told her how I 'lost' my keys and that Austin forced me to stay the night at his house, and yeah I told her everything.

Maeva was telling me how her boss's daughter is such a snob when I saw the last person I wanted to see.

Elliot.

He was standing outside looking at me with a smirk on his face. He saw me glare at him and he smirk wider. I roll my eyes at him and look at Maeva to see her looking at me strangely.

"Are you okay Alls?" She asks me.

I shook my head. "Yeah I'm fine it's just that Elliot is outside." Her eyes widen and she look out the glass window. Then she saw him.

"Oh my god! Is that him?" She asks. I nod. "Wow! For a jerk he's really cute" I nod, again. Even though I now dislike Elliot but I'm not gonna lie. He's cute. But not as cute as Austin though. Oh my god! Why am I always comparing other boys to Austin? When I do I always say Austin is better.

"Anyway let's for-"

"Hey Ally and Ally's friend" Elliot greets us as he said down next to me. I turn to look at him and give him a fake smile. Then I continue to drink my coke while I play Temple Run2 in my phone. A few seconds later I look up to see Maeva looking around the restaurant awkwardly and I see Elliot looking at me.

Maeva gets up took her phone and bag and said, "I'm gonna go to the ladies room or maybe home. Because I can feel the tension in the air and it's very awkward so yea." With that said she ran out of the restaurants. Well thanks for helping me get rid of Elliot Mae. I thought sarcastically. I slowly turn around to face Elliot.

"What do you want Elliot?" I ask.

"You, me on a date tomorrow night." He said coyly while blushing lightly. Okay. Elliot, the player, just asks me on a date shyly.

I look at him for a few seconds and then said. "No" with that I throw mines and Maeva's trash away then take my wallet and get out of the restaurant. Elliot follows behind.

"Come on please. I wanna make it up to you. I acted like a jerk last night and I wanna apologize by taking you out on a date. Please." He pleaded. Awe! Oh shut up.

I look around and said, "I'll think about it." He smiles widely, which is pretty cute. I smile back. I wave and was about to go to my car when a hand stops me. I look up to see Elliot. I roll my eyes. "What now?"

"I want to give you my number so you can call me when you make up your mind." He said.

"What if I don't?"

"Trust me babe, you will." He winks at me. I look at him in disgust.

"Fine. Give me your number" I said.

He writes it on a piece of paper he finds in his pocket and gave it to me. "Okay, I gave you my phone number. So can I have yours?"

"Let me think" I tap my index finger on my chin and pretended to think. "Nah" With that I went to where I parked my car earlier.

"What! But I gave you mine" He whines.

I open the driver seat, sit down and then close my door. I roll my window down and said to him. "Damn you're so desperate."

"Desperate for you" He said. Okay was that corny? Sweet? Or not?

"Bye Elliot" I said as I roll my window up.

"Fine! Don't give me you're number then. Not that I needed it anyways." With that he walks away. I scoff at him and drive to my house.

* * *

"You're liar! You never gave her the letter!" I yell to the TV as I throw popcorn at it. Right now I'm in my living room watching 'The Notebook' while eating popcorn, and while sobbing.

"Noah I-"Allie started to say in the movie but was cut off by my door bell.

_Ding Dong_

I groan and walk to the front door and open it. When I open it to see a smiley Maeva. I cross my arms and look at her with my eyebrows raise.

She giggles nervously. "Why did you leave me alone with Elliot?"

She walks in and went to the living room. I close the door and follow her. "I told you. There was awkwardness between you two and I wanted to be out of it."

"That was a lame excuse"

"I know right" She said as she takes a 'Teen Vogue' magazine on the book shelf and seat down on the couch. Then she sees the TV on. "Oh my god! You're watching 'The Notebook' and you didn't tell me!"

I take a seat next to her and shrug. We spent the rest of the night watching movies and eat popcorn and snacks and around eight we ordered pizza.

At nine almost ten, Maeva left and I was cleaning the living room since there are popcorns everywhere. When I was done I went to take a shower and when I was done taking a shower I put on my night clothes and I went to bed.

While I was in bed I was thinking if I should go to the date with Elliot or not. I mean he was being a jerk at that party but he was being sweet by asking me to go on a date with me so he could make up to me.

Ok. I made my mind and I'm gonna call Elliot to tell him that I will go on the date with him.

* * *

The next morning I woke up at eight, like usual ever since I started working at Moon Corp. I made breakfast for myself and went to take a shower. When I was done i put on my clothes, did my make up and went to work. When ii arrived at Moon Corp. I directly went to my office to work on the project Austin told me to do.

I was writing Austin's weekly schedule on my IPad when someone burst into my office. I look up to see a pissed off Austin. I look at him weirdly.

"Do you know how worried I was?"

I look around my office. "Who are you talking to? You're talking to me?"

He put his hands on his hips and said, "You and I are the only people in here. Of course I'm talking to you. You think I'm talking to? An imaginary Ally?"

I get up from my chair and walk up to him. "Are you okay Austin?" I ask worriedly.

"I wasn't but I'm now." He said more calmly.

"Why were you worried?" I ask

"You left my house yesterday morning and you didn't call me to tell me that you got home safely."

"Why do I have to do that?" I ask him confusedly.

"Because I'm your boss." He said loudly.

I cross my arms, "You don't do that to the other employees"

He roll his beautiful, gorgeous eyes at me and said, "Oh fuck them employees. I care about you. Only you and my mother, who can be very annoying and aggravating sometimes. Oh! Speaking of the devil, she wants to meet you tonight."

"What! Why? How?" I ask him

He tucks his hands in his pocket and chuckle nervously, "Well I kinda told my mother that you and I are dating"

My eyed widen and my mouth hangs open. "W-W-W-Whaaaaaat?"

"Yeah" He said looking at everything in the room but me.

"Why?" I ask

He walks toward me and said, "Because, my brother have been bugging me being a player and that I can't be in a relationship. And I wanted to prove him wrong so I told him that I have a girlfriend. And he asked me who it was and your name was the one that came up in my mind and yeah" He explains as he stares at the floor.

Wow! I have to pretend to be Austin Moon's girlfriend. Nuh uh. Never in a million years.

"No"

He looks up. "What?"

"No. I will not pretend to be you girlfriend." I said as I take a seat on my chair and continue writing Austin's schedule.

A few seconds later my IPad was snatched off my hands. I look up to see Austin holding it behind his back.

"Please."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes. Hey you trickered me!" I whine **(1)**

"Yes I did, and trickered seriously? That's not even a word." He stated.

"I know" I said as I look at the floor with embarrassment.

"I'll come and pick you up at seven okay?" I didn't have time to reply because he walk away.

I sigh and bang my head on my desk repeatedly.

* * *

When it was 6:55 I was done getting ready for the dinner to meet Austin's mom. I look at the mirror to see myself. I'm wearing a polka dot skater dress that stops just above my knees, black platform wedge heel sandals, and black tasseled chain clutch. I made my make up look natural. I curled my long brown/ombre tip hair, and I have alter Ego lipstick on my mouth.

_Ding Dong_

That must be Austin. I walk downstairs slowly and then open the door. When I open the door I see Austin standing there.

"You look beautiful." He said as he kisses my cheek. I blush and he sees that and he laugh softly. "Now listen we have to act like couples do okay?"

I nodded. "Got it"

"Good. Now let's go" He takes my hand and we walk toward a sport car. It looks beautiful. This is one thing you don't know about me. I love good looking cars. I mean seriously who doesn't? "Are you done daydreaming about my car?" Austin asks teasingly.

I stick my tongue at him and said, "Yes I'm done"

He laughs and opens my door for me. Then he went to the driver's seat.

I hope nothing goes wrong tonight.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviewsare **very **cool**.**

I do not own** 'trickered' **but** 'Sam and Cat' **does.

Thank you guys for the **95 reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ally's P.O.V**

Austin stops his car in front of a _very fancy_ building called Geoffrey's. By the look of the restaurant it looks like a 5-star restaurant. Austin gets out of his side of his car. The valet in front of the restaurant door was about to open my door when Austin give him the death glare. He immediately stops and looks down. I chuckle and roll my eyes. Austin walks to my door, bow and open it. I laugh and said a 'thank you'. He gave the valet his car keys so he could go park it, then he links his arms with mine and we walk inside.

The inside of the building/restaurant is very classy and deluxe. A woman, maybe in her late forties, dress and white walk toward us with a smile on her face.

"Hello. My name is Miss Antoinette and may I ask what name is your reservation is under?" she greets/asks us.

"Moon" Austin said simply.

The woman looks at the notebook on her hands. "Moon Family. Yep. Follow me." We follow and then a few seconds later she stops in front of a table. There are two people seating on a table which I'm guessing they're Austin's mother and brother.

Austin's mom is a beautiful lady. She has mid back length blonde hair, she is wearing very expensive jewelry and her outfit is very sophisticated. And there is Austin's brother. He has dirty blonde hair, brown eyes and is wearing suits just like every man I see in the restaurant and he's _very_ cute.

"Good afternoon mother" Austin greets his mother as he kisses her cheek. Then he nods toward his brother. He nods back at him. "Mother, Aaron. I want you guys to meet my beautiful and amazing girlfriend Ally." Austin introduces me as he wraps his arm around my back.

Aaron looks at me up and down as if he was undressing me with his eyes. I quickly look away from him and look at their mother. She looks at me up and down too then rolls her eyes. Okay, I'm guessing she doesn't like me already.

"Good afternoon Miss Moon and Mr. Moon" I greet them.

Aaron stands up and takes my hand and kiss the top of it. I blush. "Good after noon Ally" He said kinda seductively. I feel Austin tense next to me. I look at him confused. He rolls his eyes at Aaron and look at his mother.

"Mother, Ally said 'good afternoon' to you and you didn't reply back."

"That's because I don't like her." She said

"What?"

"Why?" Aaron and Austin said at the same time. We all look at Aaron. "What? She said she doesn't like you. I mean seriously mother are you nuts? Who wouldn't like a fine woman like her? I mean look at that body it's amazing. She has curves and I think she will be amazing in be-"

"I swear Aaron if you finish that sentence I will beat the shit out of you" Austin said though gritted teeth in an angry voice.

"Okay why you two don't sit down" Austin's mom said to Austin and I. Austin pull my chair for me then he sits down on his own chair.

"Okay mother. I'm gonna ask you a question. Why. Don't. You. Like. Ally?" Austin asks his mother slowly.

She look at me and then look at his son, "Because she looks fake and she look like someone I see on TV and magazines. Maybe a model."

I decided to speak, "Well that's because I'm a model. Well used to be one."

Aaron gasps, "You're a model?" I nod "I think I'm in love with you"

"Aaron" Austin warns.

"Sorry little bro. But she's hot" Aaron said.

"She's not hot, well she is, but she is also beautiful, talented, and a handworker" Austin said. Awe that is so cute! He thinks I'm beautiful.

"Anyway" Austin's mom said- and may I add loudly- "How about we order then we can get to know her" When she said 'her' she said it in a disgusted tone.

"Mimi!" Both Aaron and Austin scold at their mother.

This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

After dinner Mimi, Aaron, and Austin and I went home. When we were eating I catch Mrs. Moon giving me the death glare. I would ignore her. Austin would hold my hands. I would feel better whenever he did.

Aaron on the other hand would look at me with lust in his eyes. I would shift uncomfortably in my chair. Austin caught him once and he kicked him hard on the shin. He yelped and screamed. Austin and I were trying not to laugh.

Right now were in Austin's car. By we I mean Austin and I. He was going to drop me home. When we arrived at my house he parks the car in front of it and turn off the engine.

He turns to face, "I'm sorry about my mom Alls. I told you she can be annoying"

I laugh then I wrap both of my hands around one of his big hands. "Its alright. I had fun though."

"Was it because I kicked Aaron?" He teases.

"Yes and because I was with you." I said truthfully.

He smiles. He actually smiles. He smiles a genuine smile. He looks beautiful when he smiles. Is it right or wrong if I say that he's beautiful?

"I can't believe you never told me"

I look up from our hands and ask, "Never told you what?"

"That you were a model"

"Oh that. I don't know." I said. I look out the window to see all of the lights in the neighborhood are off. I'm guessing they're sleeping already. "Well I have to go. Night" I let go of his hand, take my purse. I was about to open the door when a hand stop." What?"

"No kiss" He said in disbelief.

"I thought were only supposed to do that in front of your mom and brother?"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we cannot do it here." He said

He has a point but I'm not gonna kiss my boss. Even if I want to.

I chuckle, "Night Austin" I open my door and get out. I wave at him and he waves back at me. I walk to my porch and open my clutch for my keys. When I found no keys. I'm just kidding. Hahaha! I open the door and went in.

Wow! That was a heck of a night.

* * *

I was organizing some paper for Austin when there was a knock on my door. "Come in" I yell.

The door opens revealing a smiley Austin hiding something behind his back.

"Hello Mrs. Dawson" He said smiling ear to ear.

I chuckle and said, "Hello Mr. Moon. How may I help you?"

He take his hands behind his back revealing Adolphe Rousseau flowers. They are large, cardinal red petals with a sanity texture. **(I found it on the internet LOL) **My eyes widen. These are my favorite flowers. How did he know?

"How did you know they're my favorite flower?" I ask

He hand them to me and I take them and smell them. He chuckles, "Well" He said dragging the 'e' in well. "I did some research about you on the internet last night and I found out that you LOVE pickles, you like to read, you were a nerd when you were in school, you love cloud watching. There's more. Do you want me to say them?" I shake my head no. He nod

I put the bouquet of flower on my desk and ask, "Why did buy me these?"

"Well I wanted to ask you out to lunch when you're on your break." He said looking at the floor. Awe! Then it hit me. I can't go with him. I have a lunch date with Elliot.

"I can't" I said to him quietly afraid of his reaction. He quickly looks up.

"Why not?"

"I have a lunch date with Elliot"

"WHAT!"

That's what I was afraid of. "Did he force you to go to lunch with him?" he asks

"No he didn't. He called me last night."

"How the hell did he get your number?" He asks as he put his hands on his hips. Damn he looks so hot when he does that. Stop it Ally! Now's not the time.

"Well I was having lunch with Maeva a few days ago when I saw him and he apologized for what he did on the party and I forgave him and he said that he wants to make it up to me by taking me out on a date. I told him I'll think about it. And to answer your question I don't know how he got my number because I didn't give it to him."

He was pacing while I was talking. He stop, he run his hands to his face then said, "You're not going to lunch with him"

What the hell! He can't me what to do. He's not the boss of me. Well he's my boss but-

"No. Elliot asked me to go eat lunch with him and I'm gonna go whether you like it or not." I said sternly.

"I said you're not going and that's final."

I ask him a question that has been bothering me for a while. "Why do you care so much huh? Why do you care that I go out with Elliot or any guy?" I yell

"I care because you're mine and I don't like people touching what's mine" He said loudly. I slap him. I slap him so hard that I can see my finger prints on his face.

"I'm not yours and I will never be yours. You wanna know why? Because you're selfish, self centered, arrogant and so much more. I would say them but I have date to go to" I take my jacket and purse then get out of my office.

When I got out I see everybody was looking at my office. I guess we were pretty loud.

Stupid bastard.

* * *

**A/N:** Woohoo! Some drama between Auslly. Thanks to Elliot. Lol. Anyway thanks for the reviews. The last chapter got a lot of reviews and I'm very happy that you guys like/love this story. Love you guys and don't forget to **REVIEW**.

**Check out Ally's dress for the dinner. It's in my bio. I forgot to put it on Saturday. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I'm soooo sorry for not updating. I was busy and mostly because I was lazy to write. I was going to update on **Sunday May 25****th** (Since it was **my** **14****th**** birthday**) but my parents took me and my little siblings out for the day so I couldn't update. So here I am writing you a new chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Austin and Ally, sadly. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

* * *

I park my car on the parking lot of the restaurant Elliot give me the address of. I turn off the engine and take my keys out of the ignition. I take my keys, put my sunglasses on and get out of my car. As I walk out of the parking lot two girls spotted me and they walk toward me with big smiles on their faces.

"O.M.G! You're Ally Dawson!" a girl with blonde hair squeal. I nod while I adjust my purse on my shoulder.

"It's very nice meeting you!" the other girl said shyly while looking at me.

I smile at them." It's very nice meeting you guys too. So do you girls want me to give you my autographs and take pictures with you?"

"Of course!" the blonde one said as she takes out her phone out of her short's pocket. She seems like a really perky and energetic girl. The brunette one look like a shy and calm girl.

"Kay" I stand between them and wrap my arms around their shoulders. The blonde girl snaps a picture of us. "Lemme see" On the picture I have my tongue stick out, the blonde girl has the fishy face, and the brunette girl has the- I don't know what her kind of face she made. I unwrap my arms around their shoulders and said, "I would love to stay and take pictures with you all day but I have to go. See you guys around."

"Sure. Bye Ally!" The blonde girl said while waving frantically. The brunette wave at me too but not like the blonde one. I laugh and wave back.

I walk to the restaurant and then went in. I look around to see that it was a 5-star one.

Of course. Rich people.

"Hey there hottie" A voice whisper in my ear. I turn around to see Elliot.

I move away from him and said, "Hey and don't call me hottie" I said.

He shrugs his shoulders and said, "Come on, let's go to our table." I nodded and follow him as he walks to 'our' table.

When we were at our table he pulls my chair so I could sit down. I thank him and sit down. He mimicked my actions and sit down too.

"What took you so long?" He asks with an attitude. What a jerk.

"I was busy taking pictures with my fans." I shot back with the same attitude.

"Whoa! No need to get all grumpy and wait. You were taking pictures with your fans?"

I roll my eyes. "Yeah that's what I said. Didn't you hear me? Man you need to clean off your ears." I said.

"What's up with the attitude lady?" He asks kinda loudly. Some people nearby look at us.

"You know what?" I said as I look at him with a look of disgust.

"What?"

"Austin was right. You are a jerk and a stupid idiot." With that I take my purse and get out of the restaurant.

"What are you people looking at?" he yells inside the restaurant. I chuckle to myself and went to the parking lot. I got inside of my car. I ran my hands through my face and hair and face. I sigh deeply and went back to work.

* * *

I park my car in the parking lot of Moon Corp. I get out of my car and walk in. As I walk in the lobby several pair of eyes was looking at me. Some were talking about business and when they saw me they stop talking. I quickly walk to the elevator. I press floor 35. A few seconds later the elevator stops and it opens with a 'ding'. I was walking to my office when I saw Ian. I smile happily. It's been a while since I seen him.

"Ian, hey" I said as I next to him. He looks down at me and smile.

"Oh hey Ally. What's up?" he asks.

"Nothing" I said. I decide to ask him where Austin was. "Um… Where Aus-I mean Mr. Moon?"

He looks down at me and said, "He left right after you did. He was pissed. Very. I don't know what you said to him or about him when you guys were fighting but he's very mad about that."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah. You called him 'selfish, arrogant, self-centered and so much more' of course he was mad." Ian said as he quotes the names I called Austin with his fingers.

"Oh" I look down at the floor because I was embarrassed "Well… I guess I should go home then." I said. Austin left to go home so that means I can go home. I don't have to do anything for him.

"Why?" Ian asks with a small frown on his face. Awe! He looks so cute

"Austin is not here and I don't have any work to do for him so I'm going home. Bye" I wave at him. I was about to get out of the building when Ian stop me.

"Wait, would you like to hang out tomorrow night?" He asks me shyly.

Sure. Why not? He's cute and he seems like a nice guy. "Sure, why not." I said.

He smiles widely and said, "Cool. Can we exchange phone numbers please?"

"Sure" We wrote our cell phone numbers in each other's phone. (I bought a new one since Austin broke the previous one) "Bye"

"Bye Ally." He said happily. I chuckle and walk out.

Finally, I have a date with Ian.

Score!

* * *

**A/N:** I'm really sorry guys. This chapter looks pretty crappy to me. It looks rush. And it is. I think I put to much pressure on it. Anyway, thanks for the review. I love them all. And please can I **at least** get **10 or 15 reviews for this chapter? Please?**

There was this reader who wrote:

"_look, I really like your story. I've always wished Austin was kinda like this, but you've got to make ally a little more...willing I should say. the way it stands, Austin is boarder line 'rapey'. hope that didn't sound mean."_

Can you please PM me and tell me what you mean by making Ally more 'willing'


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** **Thank you** guys for the **24 reviews** for the **previous chapter**. I read them all and they were all positives and **I loved them**. And in this chapter you guys are going to see a **new side of Austin** and a **flirty Ally**. I think you guys are going to like this chapter. I hope you do.

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

* * *

_I came in like a wrecking ball_

_I never hit so hard in love_

_All I wanted was to break your walls_

_All you ever did was wre-e-eck me_

_Yeah you, you—_

I groan and slap my alarm clock shut. I yawn and slowly get out of bed and walk downstairs to make myself breakfast. As I walk downstairs I almost fell. Mostly because I wasn't looking where I put my feet.

When I arrive in my kitchen I open the kitchen cabinet that has my pancake mix. I take pancake mix and all the utensils used to make pancakes. I mixed the entire ingredient and put the pancakes in the frying pan. As my pancakes were getting ready I decide to make eggs and bacon. Thirty minutes later I was done making myself breakfast and I was seating in my living room eating while watching TV.

I was putting syrup on my pancakes when the house phone rang. I reach to the coffee table and take. I look at the number to see its Maeva's. Wow. I haven't seen or talk to her in a while. I bet she's pretty mad at me now.

"Hey Mae." I greeted her cheerfully.

"Don't 'Hey Mae' me. I've been calling for the past-"she pauses and I can hear her counting on the background. I chuckle at her. "-20 hours. Where were you girl? I was worried about you."

I smile softly and said, "Well I'm sorry for making you worry about me and I was out on a date with-"

I hear her squeal on the phone. I pull the phone away since she was loud. "Oh my god!

Who were you on the date with?" She asks.

"I was on a date with Elliot." I answer.

"Wait Elliot? As in Elliot Elliot? The one Austin punched because he was all over you?" She asks with confusion on her voice.

"Yep" I said popping the 'p' in yep. "That Elliot." I said as I put a piece of bacon in my mouth.

"Oh. Well how did it go?" She asks as she takes a sip on a drink or something.

"Not so great"

"Really? How come?"

"Well first I was a little bit late because Austin and I got into a fight and second because I was talking a taking selfies with some fans"

"So he was mad because you were late?"

"Yep. I wasn't even that late, maybe 5 minutes late or less."

"And he was mad only for that? Wow what a jerk"

"You're telling me."

"Wait, aren't you working today?"

My eyes widen and I drop my fork on my plate. I look over at the clock and my living room to see that it was 8:55 and I'm supposed to be at work at 9. "Shit! Bye Mae. Call you later. I promise I'll call tonight."

"Kay. Bye." Then she hung up. I took my food and put it on the fridge. I quickly run upstairs to my room to get ready. I took a five minutes shower and when I was done I started searching for clothes. Finally I found the right one. I put on a white top with black polka dots on it, a black peplum skirt, Contrasting Suede and Mesh High Heels, black luggage handbag. For my make up I put on smoky eye shadow and then I put on pink lipstick. I put my hair on a messy yet cute sock bun.

"Good" I smile to myself. I take my phone, keys and bag and get out of my bedroom. When I arrived downstairs I look at the clock to see that it is 9:15. Austin is not gonna be happy. I quickly get out of the house lock the front door and went to the garage. I get in my car and drive to Moon Corp.

* * *

I speed walk to my office and I was about to walk in when I see Ian by the printer printing some papers.

"Ian hey."

He looks up from the printer give me a small smile and wave take hi printed paper and walk away.

Okay, what's up with him?

Maybe he had a rough morning or something, I try to convince myself. But I didn't' really believe it.

I shrug and walk into my office. I take a seat and decided to finish my paper work. I was halfway done when someone knock on my door.

"Come in"

"Miss Ally, Mr. Moon wants you in his office." A woman's voice said with a bored tone. I look up to see a girl about my age maybe. She has red hair and she's wearing a skirt that is way too short.

"Thank you" I answered sweetly.

She roll her eyes and said, "Whatever"

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" I mumble. I get up, take my clipboard and walk to Austin's office.

When I arrive at his office door I knock a couple of times and I opened it when I hear a 'come in'.

I walk in to see Austin seating on his desk typing on his Blackberry.

"Morning Austin" I greet him as I hold the clip to my chest tightly.

He look up from his phone with a solemn look on his face, look at me up and down then he said fatly, "It's Mr. Moon to you Mrs. Dawson" then he went back doing god knows what on his phone.

I look down at my heels and said, "So I guess you're still mad at me for what I said to you yesterday huh?"

He didn't say anything. He put his phone on his desk then he walk toward the glass window and look outside. I sigh, roll my eyes and walk toward him.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. I really am. I'm not gonna take back any of the things I told you. Ever since I started working here you have been nothing but a jerk to me." I tell him.

He sighs in frustration and run his hands through his hair. "I know and I'm sorry too Ally. It's just I've never met a girl like you before. You're the first girl who has the gut to call me names or yell at me. You're different. I get all over-protective when it comes to you. I know this might sound- I don't know weird to you but I feel like you're the one Ally. Yesterday after our fight I realized that I love you Alls." He said to me with a really cute look on his face.

I froze. I didn't know what to say. Austin. Austin Moon loves _me. _Out of all the women in the world he chose _me. _Ally Marie Dawson. Austin loves me. He loves me.

"Alls?" He said as he walks toward me. "Please say something." I said nothing. He shake me a little.

"I-I-I don't know what- what to say"

He let go of me and back a way a little. "I knew it" He said as he turn away from me to face the door.

I look at him with a confused expression. "You knew what?"

He turns to face me and my heart shattered. There stood Austin with teary eyes in front of me. "I knew you were going to say that you don't love me." With that said he walk away from an open a door then close it with a loud bang.

I can't believe it. I jus made Austin cry! I jut made Austin Freaking Moon cry!

* * *

**A/N:** You guys said you wanted **Auslly** and you guys have it. Well not really but OMFG! He told her that he loves her! I was happy when he told her that. And what do you guys think Ally's gonna say or do? I'm the author I don't really know what she'll do yet lol. Don't forget to **review** and check out **Ally's outfit on my bio**.

**(1)** I don't own '**Wrecking Ball'** but **Miley Cyrus** does.

See ya guys next time.

I love you guys! ***Blow you kisses***


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** _Hey Guys, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. It's just I've been **very busy lately.** I'm working on a **math project** that's worth 2 tests grade and a class work grade. And I'm also getting ready for **my 8th grade graduation.** And I'm going to Canobie Lake next Thursday! Yay me! Anyway here's chapter 10._

* * *

_~`Enjoy!~`_

* * *

Chapter 10

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I knock on the door Austin disappears in softly. "Austin?"

I hear a crash and I knock on the door furiously. "Austin please open the door. I wanna talk to you."

"I don't wanna see you or talk to you. So go away" He slurs.

I stop knocking and ask him, "Are you drinking in there?"

"Like you care" He said in a mean way.

I roll my eyes and sigh, "Yes I do care Austin. You're my boss and I'm your assistant. It's kinda my job to take care you in a situation like this-"

"We can change it you know" He said his voice sounded close.

I furrow my eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"We can change you from my assistant to something more" He said.

I sigh again. "That's what I want to talk to you about Austin so please open the door"

He groans. "Fine" and I heard footsteps and clicking then the door open.

There stood Austin with teary and really tired eyes and a red nose. I feel guilty.

He looks at me and opens the door a little bit larger so I can go in. I went and was disappointed to see inside. There was only a bed, a nightstand, and some cupboards. I don't know why I was disappointed though. Maybe it's because I didn't really expect to see this. Maybe I was expecting to see a- I don't know!

The door slamming brought me back to reality. I turn around to look at Austin only to be knocked over by him. I wince as my butt touched the floor. He looks down at me, turn away and take a glass full of wine and drink it all in one gulp. Wow!

"No it's okay, I'm perfectly fine. Thanks for asking." I said sarcastically as I get up from the floor.

He ignores me and pours some wine in an empty glass and gives it to me. I slowly take it from him a take a sip. He walks away and sits on the edge of the bed.

"What do you want to talk about?" he asks as look down at the floor.

"What you said to me a few minutes ago." I said as I walk toward the bed and sit next to him.

"What about it?"

I look at my glass and said, "It's just- I-I don't really know anything about you. I don't know you that well to love you. And you have been a jerk ever since I stared working here and I didn't really like you then." He immediately looks up when I said that I didn't like him then.

"Wait! You said you didn't like me then so that means you like me right?" He asks with hope in his voice.

I get up from the bed and started pacing in front of him. "I-I- I don't know. Maybe. I'm not really sure." I shuttered.

I look over at him to see him looking at his shoes. "Oh" he said with disappointment on his voice.

He hurt me to hear him talk like that. I quickly said, "But I can give you a chance you know"

He looks up at me with a huge smile on his face. "Really?"

I smile and nodded. "Yep. But on one condition."

"Name it."

"You have to be nice, and good to me. Understand" I tell him like I was talking to a child.

"Yes sir!" He saluted. I cringed when he call me 'sir'

"Don't call me that"

"Yes si- I mean ma'am" I look at the floor and laugh at him and he laughed too. I stop laughing and look at him to see him already looking at me. I look away and blush.

I hear footsteps walking toward me then I feel a breath next to my ear. "You're beautiful and you're cute when you blush." I blush even harder.

I back away a little and slap his chest, "Oh shut up! You're just saying that to be nice."

"No I'm not saying that just to be nice. You really are beautiful."

I roll my eyes playfully and said, "Thank you."

He smile at me- _He_ _actually smile at me_- and said, "You're welcome and come here. Give your boy friend a hug."

"You're not my boyfriend."

"I said boy friend not boyfriend. You a friend who's-"

I wave my hand so he could stop talking. "I get it!"

He laugh then he walk toward me and wrap his arms around my waist. I tense a little bit but then relax as I wrap my arms around his waist and put my head onto his chest. He put his head on top of mine and exhales deeply. Foe some unknown reason I feel safe on his arms. I feel like nothing bad is gonna happen to me. I feel like- Wait!

"Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you talk to Ian about anything other than work this morning or yesterday?"

He quickly let go of me, scratch the back of his neck, and chuckle nervously. "N-No. Why would you ask that?"

I cross my arms and look at him suspiciously. "Oh I don't know. Maybe it's because this morning when I saw him I said hi to him he only smile a little a wave then went back to work. I mean it's not how you should act to someone you have a date with."

He looks at me with wide eyes. "You have a date with him!"

Oh shit.

* * *

I have been working here for exactly two months. At first it wasn't the best but when Austin told me that he loves me I decide to give him a chance if he starts being nice to me. And he did. Every morning I come to work I would always see flowers and a card on my desk.

Right now I'm in the conference room getting everything ready for the meeting Austin and some other people from another company have.

I was putting the last glass of water on the table when people started filling in.

I look over at them to see people on their mid, late thirties, forties, and fifties. I smile sweetly at them as they greet me and start filling the seats.

I feel someone's eyes boring on the back of my head. I turn around to see a guy probably a few years older than me looking at my butt. I look down at my outfit.

I'm wearing a navy blue wool pencil skirt that stops right above my knees, white panel top, and black wedges. My hair is on a high sock bun, gold make up eye shadow, very light pink lipstick. And I'm wearing my glasses. I need them to see far away.

I don't see anything for him to look at. I turn to look away from him and the next thing I knew I was dragged away by a strong hand. The person threw on a couch and I hear the door being locked.

I see an angry Austin looking at me. I furrow my eyebrows at him. "What's up with you?"

He ignored my question and asks. "What are you wearing?"

I look at him strangely and said, "Umm… Clothes."

"Well not to them." He said as he points at the door. "They were undressing you with their eyes." He yells angrily.

"What? No they weren't." I said defensively. I don't want him to know that that guy was kinda undressing me. Because he would start up a fight.

"Yes they were Ally. I was at the door looking."

I sigh and said, "Well it's not my fault that they were looking at me like that"

He sighs. "You're right. So that's why I'm gonna do this." He walks toward me and pull my skirt down a little. I look at him with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I'm fixing your skirt." He said nonchalantly. When he was done he looks at my skirt and said. "Much better."

I look down at it to see that the skirt was now way below my knees. I look at him. "It's stretchy so it will go up by itself anyways." He groans and walks toward me. He pulls me to his chest and presses his forehead against mine and look at me straight in the eye. Am I the only one who thinks that he has beautiful eyes and the position we're in is so cute?

"I'm sorry Alls" He apologizes softly. "It's just; I don't like guys looking at you like that. It makes me want to beat the shit out of them when they do that."

I cup his cheeks on both of my hands and nuzzled my nose with his. He smile and do the same. We look at each other's eyes and I swear I saw him leaning in. I swear.

I was about to close the gap between us when I see a red little light going on and off on Austin's suit jacket. Then my eyes widen. I quickly pull away from him. He look hurt when I did that.

"Oh my god!" I said in a low voice only for Austin and me to hear.

"What Alls?"

I point at the mic on his suit jacket and whisper, "They can hear us."

He looks down at his suit jacket and when he looks back at me he has a nervous smile on his face. "Yeah. I forgot to turn that off." He said sheepishly. With that said he turns it off. "Come on let's go to the conference now."

I look at him with my mouth hung open. "What! I am not going out there. They heard everything we said and when they see us coming outside this room they gonna think that we were doing something"

"Ah come on Alls. I'll be there with you."

I shake my head stubbornly. "No. It's a no no." With that I ran out the room on another door. I close the door and slide down on it.

What. Just. Happened?

* * *

A/N**:** Whoohoo! There was **some Auslly** in there wasn't it? Hahaha! Anyway. **Ally's outfit is in my bio.** And please **review** and tell me what you guys think of this chapter.

**See ya next time!**


	11. Important Author's Note!

**Hey guys. Right now I'm at a friend's house writing this. I was thinking of updating today but sadly I can't. because my laptop froze and I can't really do anything about it. My dad said that he will go and fix it but he never did. So I can't really update for ony of my stories until my laptop is fix or until ****_I _****buy a new one. I'm sorry :( **

**And OMG! I read all of the reviews thank youuuu! You guys are Da Best. And i'm gonna read a lot of your stories and i'll try to review on most of them. Love you. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. My computer broke down and I needed to get it fixed. But guess what! I got it fixed! Obviously because I updated. Anyway I wanna say thank you to you guys. Thank you for your understanding and thank you for the reviews. You guys are truly the best. Here's chapter 12

* * *

~*Enjoy~*

Chapter 12

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

"No way! He said that?" Maeva squeals/asks me.

I nod. "Yep he did" Maeva look at me with her mouth hang open. I take a sip on my soda, put it down and said, "And he also said and I quote "I don't like when guys look at you like that. It makes me want to beat the shit out of them."

Maeva looks at me with a huge smile on her face. "Wow!"

Right now Maeva and I are at my house having our girl's day. I have two days off and she only has today off so we're spending the whole day together. And right now Maeva and I are sitting on the island - which separates the kitchen and the dining room - eating. And I'm telling her about what happen two days ago at work between Austin and I.

"You know what that means right?"

"Nope. Not a clue" I answered

She rolls her blue eyes at me and said, "It means that he likes you!" I bit my bottom lip and chuckle nervously. She looks at me. "He does right?" I shake my head 'no'. "He doesn't like you?"

"No he doesn't like me. He said that he loves me" I answered and gulp the rest of my soda.

Her eyes widened very wide and her mouth hung open. Then she got up and started running around singing.

"Austin and Ally sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love…"

I look at her weirdly. "Okayyyy" with that I took another soda from the fridge.

* * *

I sigh as I examine myself. Tonight Austin and I are going to another dinner at his parents' house. Remember when Austin told me that I had to act like his girlfriend when we went to the dinner when I met his mom and brother? Well tonight I have to again because I'm meeting his dad. When Mr. Moon heard that his son hired a new assistant and this assistant is now his 'girlfriend' he wanted to meet her. So now here I am shaking my butt off because I'm really nervous.

I look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a nude lace peplum dress that stops right above my knees, nude gold heels, and a nude triple tour wrap watch. For jewels I'm put on a diamond set which has diamond earring, necklace, ring and bracelet. For make up I put on dark eyeshadow make up and nude lipstick. And I straighten my hair and curl the end just a bit. I take a look at myself one more time, take my phone, keys, and make up, put them in my large quilted leather clutch and went downstairs to wait for Austin.

Five minutes later, not that I've been counting, the bell rings. I sigh and walk toward the door and open it.

There stood Austin looking handsome as ever.

"Hey! You look beautiful Alls" he compliments me as he kisses my right cheek. I blush and mumble a quiet 'thank you'. "So are you ready my beautiful lady?" he asks with a charming smile

I smile, "Yes. Yes I am my kind sir" I answered with a smile as I link my arm with his.

We walk toward a limo and he opens the door for me. Such a gentleman.

On our way to the Moons' house Austin hold my hands, and sometimes he would put his hand on my thigh. I would squirm just a little bit. We don't want him to think I enjoy it now do we. **(A/N: Oh no she did not!)**

After an hour of driving the chauffeur stop in front of a very big mansion. I stared at the mansion in awe because it looks so beautiful with all of the lights on.

"You like?" A voice said beside me. I turn to look at him and nodded with a smile on my face.

Austin gets out of his side of the limo and came to my side and opens the door for me. We walk toward the gate and it automatically open. Then we started walking toward the porch. As we walk I look around me.

I noticed a marble fountain sitting towards the right side of the lawn. An angel holding a flower was perched on top, looking up towards the sky. Water spurted from its other hand, which lay gently out in front of it, as if waiting for someone to take it in return. The water fell gently towards the crystal blue pool beneath it, causing ripples to form and wave out until they were no more.

We walk to the porch and Austin sigh a little and rings the bell. I take his hand and squeeze it a little since I am a bit nervous of facing Austin's mother, Mimi.

We waited for a few more seconds but nothing. Austin was about to ring the bell again when the door opens revealing a woman probably in her mid 50. She has dark chocolate hair, bright blue eyes and she's look like a beautiful lady and she wore maid's clothes.

When she saw Austin her blue widened with excitements. "Oh Austin! My boy!"

Austin smiles a genuine smile and bends down and hugs the lady. "Miss McCall. How are you?"

She pulls away from him and said, "I've been great. Your father is very excited to see you and your girlfriend!"

"He is?"

"Yep, very!" Then she turns to face me with a mile on her face. "So I'm guessing you're Austin's girlfriend. Wait… of course you are. I'm Miss McCall, nice to meet you honey." She said as she hugs me.

I smile sweetly at her. "It's nice meeting you too Miss McCall"

She pulls Austin to the side and I hear her say, "She's keeper you better treat her good."

"Trust me I will." I hear Austin reply. I smile at his words.

"Okay. Why don't we go and see everybody." Miss McCall says.

"Right." Austin looks down at me. "Ready beautiful?" He asks as he intertwines our fingers.

"I am ready handsome." He chuckled and we follow Miss McCall.

* * *

"So Austin when did you and Ally meet?" Austin's cousin Derek asks him.

Austin wipes his mouth with his napkin and said, 'Well we met the day she became my assistant."

So at the dinner there weren't only Austin's mom, dad and brother but also his aunts, uncles, his cousins and their wives and his grand parents. So basically there are like almost twenty people.

One of Austin's aunt look at me with a surprise look on her face. "She's your assistant?"

Austin look at me and smile, I smile back. "Yes she is." He answered proudly. He took my hands under the table and squeeze.

"Yeah, Sadly she is." Everybody turn and look at Austin mom with shock on their faces when she said that. "What? I mean come on what does Austin see in her. I chose this beautiful gorgeous French girl for him and he said he didn't like her. And he went and chose her" She look at me with disgust in her eyes and shuddered dramatically.

"Well that hurt" I mumbled quietly.

"That's why I said them Ally" Mimi reply.

"Okay that's it." Austin said angrily. "Listen mother I don't care if you don't like Ally or not but I do and I am blessed to have her. To you she may not seem perfect but to me she is perfect. Now I'm gonna ask you nicely mom. Apologize to Ally right now!" He yells. Everyone in the room is silent. My mouth hangs open. He just defended me in front of his mom.

Mimi stands up and said, "Over my dead body. I am never going to apologize to that bitch."

Everyone in the room gasps. Even I did. I've never been called a 'bitch' in my life. I've never been called any hurtful name. A tear roll down my cheek.

Next things I know Austin's hand collided with his mother's cheek.

I cannot believe he did that.

Austin

_Slapped_

His mother.

* * *

"I guess this is good night" Austin said as we stop in front of my front door.

"Yeah."

He sighs and walks toward me. He cupped my face on his large hands and said, "I'm really sorry about what happened tonight. My mother was being a bitch to you again and I lost it. I'm sorry." He said softly.

I smile and took one of his hands and kiss it. "Let's forget about it."

He closes his eyes and sigh deeply. "How about you stay here for the night?" He quickly opens his eyes.

"Really?"

"Yeah really"

"Great now let's go in"

I laugh at him and take out my keys and open the door. I was about to ask him if he wants anything to eat when I remembered that we ate dinner.

I take his hands and said, 'Let's go to my room"

"Lead the way babe." I laugh at him and walk upstairs to my bedroom with Austin behind me. "I am liking the view" I turn around to see him looking at my behind. I said nothing but blush.

"Here we are." I said as I open my bedroom door. "Make yourself comfortable while I change." He nodded and lies down on my bed. I chuckle and walk toward my dresser and pick out one of my sleeping shorts and a black cami. I went to my bathroom.

I take out my make up, brush my teeth and put my hair in a messy bun. Then I walk out the bathroom to my bedroom to see Austin with a wife beater on and his boxers laying on my bed.

I smile and walk toward my bed and slip under the cover. Austin snuggled closer to me, kiss my shoulder, and wrap his arm around my waist while burying his head on my neck.

Then I ask him a question. "Austin?"

"Yes?" He mumbled on my neck.

"What are we?"

"I don't know. What do you want us to be?"

"I don't know. Maybe something more?"

"Well okay."

"Yeah okay."

"What does that 'okay' mean?"

"It means that you are more than my assistant and I am more than you're boss. It means that we're a couple now. You're my girlfriend and I'm your boyfriend. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yeah. That's exactly what I want." I reply with a smile on my face.

"Good. Now go to sleep." He kiss my shoulder one more time and snuggle into me.

I, Ally Marie Dawson, am now Austin- I don't know his middle name- Moon girlfriend.

* * *

**A/N:** **Ally's outfit in my bio**! Don't forget to **review**. And **thanks** for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hey Guys I'm back! I wanna say thank you to** xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx, Inovermyheadinlove, blackflowers636, SkinnyJeansNLattes, Luckystarz910, LoveShipper, AgentDolly, Lover-Bug, Stelena17, 1241070, queenc1, L.B, Suprina Juliette, Louder4life, arianapa1216,** and the **guests** for reviewing on chapter 12. Thank you again I loved them all.

* * *

*~`Enjoy*~`

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I blow my nose with another tissue and then put another spoon of ice cream in my mouth. I sniffle and blow my nose again.

"Ugh! I hate having the cold."

The reason I have to cold is because last night after I came home from work it started raining cats and dogs and my car had a flat tire a block away from the neighborhood I live in. So I decided to walk home. When I got home I was soaked wet. And now here I am in my living room with a cold while eating ice-cream and watching movies on Netflix.

I was about to put another spoon of ice-cream in my mouth when the door bell rings. I groan, because I didn't feel like getting up, and walk to open the door. When I open the door I see the person I wanted to see the most. I squeal and wrap my arms round his neck.

"Whoa. Well hello to you too." Austin said and chuckled then wraps his arms around my waist. I smell him and he smells like orchids?

I look at him and raise and eyebrow. "Why do you smell like orchids?" I ask him out loud.

He put one hand over my mouth, "Shh. Don't want people to hear now do we?" I raise my other eyebrow. "Okay fine! Ilikeorchids" He coughs.

"What?"

"Ilikeorchid" He coughs again.

"Oh my god! Did I give you the cold too?"

He looks at me with a confused look on his face. "No"

"Then what do you mean?"

He sighs and walks to my living room and sits on the couch. "I like orchids."

I walk and sit next to him on the couch. "Oh. Why are you so embarrassed?" I ask.

"Because I used to get picked on at school when I was a teenager when the other kids found out that I like-wait scratch that- love orchids." He said sadly.

I wrap my arms around his waist and said in a babyish way. "Awe poor baby. I won't make fun of you. I won't ever make fun of you." I said as I put my head on his shoulder.

He looks at me with soft eyes. "Really?" I nodded. He cups my cheeks, brush his nose against mine.

I close my eyes while he kisses my neck, shoulder, and collar bone. But then I ruined the moment by sneezing.

Austin pulls away and said, "Are you sick?" I nodded sadly and then sniff. He laughs. "Are you hungry?"

I put my head on his chest and hug hugs me tighter. "No. But I could sleep."

"Okay then. Do you want to go to your room or something?" He asks me. I shake my head 'no'.

"I want to stay here and sleep and your arms." I said and then yawn.

"If you say so"

He moves me from the couch and put me on his lap. I put my head on his chest once more and close my eyes. He wraps his arms around me while he nuzzle my hair. The moment I close my eyes I fell into an endless sleep.

* * *

I woke up later to find me on the couch with a blanket on top of me. Then I smell something. I sniff. It's soup! I smile and get off the couch and walk to the kitchen.

When I arrive into the kitchen the simmering soup let out a delightful aroma of spices, and noodles, the scent wafting through my nose leaving a tingling yet burning sensation. It filled the room joined by other scents, like bamboo, mushroom, and other sorts of delicious things.

"Wow it smells delicious in here." I said as I walk into the kitchen. But my stomach made a flip flop as I see the sight in front of me. There stood shirtless Austin wearing shorts. He has very strong back, very nice arms with veins sticking up, wide shoulders, and muscular legs. He turns around to look over his shoulder and I took a peek at his chest. And may I say, oh my, he has a very tight stomach.

He smirks and said, "Like what you see?"

I lean against the kitchen door, cross my arms, and bite my bottom lip seductively. "Oh yes I do."

He looks at me with a surprise look on his face. "Wow. I like this side of you."

I walk toward him slowly and seductively, "Yeah so do I." With that I grab his face and kiss him _hard_.

I pull away and see him with his eyes closed I look at him and see his bottom lip swollen. "I so like this side of you." With that he grabs my face and kisses me the same way I kissed him. After a few seconds I ask

"Wait…What about the soup?"

He smirks and said, "It can wait." He turns the stove off and wraps my legs around his waist and start to walk upstairs while kissing me. "Where's your bedroom?"

"He second door on our left." He kicks the door open and went in. He drops me softly on my bed and said, "Let's make tonight the best night of our lives."

* * *

**A/N:** Can this chapter have **at least 15 reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I can't believe the previous chapter got 43 reviews! I thought it was too short and you guys would've been like 'This chapter is too short blah blah blah." I'm so glad you guys loved it. Thank you. Okay so in this chapter something bad is going to happen and E- you know what? How about I let you guys find out yourselves. I don't want to be a spoiler. LOL. So here's chapter 14. **

* * *

**`~*Enjoy! `~***

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning to feel a strong arm wrapped around my waist. I started to panic but then the memories of last night flash onto my head. Sigh, Austin Moon, my boyfriend.

Man I love the sound of that. Last night was the best night of my life. Austin I touched me and kissed me where no guys had touch me, kiss me or _suck_ me before. It was amazing. Since it was my first time he was gentle because it hurt A LOT. I was crying a tiny bit so was Austin because he couldn't see me hurt because of him. It was very sweet of him.

It wasn't until last night I realized that I love him.

Austin shifted a little. I turn around to look at him. He looks so peaceful. His hair is a mess. His long and dark eyelashes rest on his cheekbones. He has a small smile on his lips. Even when he looks like a mess he still looks handsome.

"Stop staring." He said in a deep voice. I chuckle and cuddle on his chest and he wrap his arms around me tightly. "So how was last night?" He asks and I can feel him smiling.

"From a scale of 1 to 10 it broke my scale."

"That great huh?"

"Yep."

"You know I've never had fun doing this with any girl you know? But I had fun, and loved it when I did it with you."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Well I'm glad." I kiss him and that kiss turn onto something more.

We did it again

And again

And again.

Finally we finish and we got ready and left for work.

* * *

I got back from work and was checking my mailbox when I saw a big box wrapped in gift wrapping paper. I pick it up and look at it suspiciously.

I take the rest of my mail and went inside my house. I walk into the living room and froze when I see him sitting in my sofa.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him with anger in my voice.

"Oh hey babe. I came here to see you and talk with you – you know – like lovers do." Elliot said with a smirk on his face.

"Elliot how many times do I have to tell you that me and you aren't lovers and we will never be."

He angrily walks toward me and slap me. "Listen you dirty bitch. Don't talk to me like that you hear me?" I ignore him and touch the cheek he slapped. He slaps me one more time. "I SAID DO YOU HEAR ME!" I whimper and nodded. He smiles a wicked smile and said. "Good girl." Then look behind me. "Now take her."

I look at him in confusion. I was about to turn around when someone wrap something on my mouth and hit me on the head, hard. And then I black out.

**Ooh! Cliffy. I know this chapter is very short and I'm sorry. Anyways, told you something bad was going to happen. And please guys review on my other story 'The Quiet Girl'**


End file.
